Demon of The Black Mist
by KAIZER ISHIMOURA
Summary: The islands of New Germany were formed in 2019 when small pieces of Germany broke off due to unknown forces.The battle for New Germany and the battle for the world,in this anime esque,sci fi,action/adventure,starts here,and all with one person.


Demon of the Black Mist

"_The stunning and gripping first novel in the Kaizer Ishimoura series"_

Chapter One-

G.S.R.N News Introduction 2020

"_The small islands of New Germany were formed in 2019, when a piece of Germany broke off due to unknown forces. As flooding overtook the small part that broke off, the small piece that actually broke off, floated to an area located somewhere in the central eastern part of the Atlantic Ocean. When our character Kaizer Ishimoura heard of this, he immediately jumped on the fact of colonizing it and proclaimed it to the National Japanese Government (the N.J.G), the agreed to the fact of colonizing a new country as their own. Troops, military armor, and military aerial forces quickly mobilized, and secured the colony of New Germany, taking it before the other one hundred and ninety five countries were able to secure the colony as their own, the N.J.G, proclaiming their plight to the Germany Government(the __Bundestag, basically the parliament of Germany, since no government is in place at the current time), in hopes of getting aid to "merely start our country, no more and to be safe from the other preying countries, in exchange for owning the rule of our country and be given the right to proclaim a name over our great new nation.". As soon as this was done, the German Government took claim to Kaizer Ishimoura and put him under the full protection rights of Germany and Japan, saving him from capture in two countries, and sparking many powder kegs alight in countries that disagreed with the actions taken by Germany and Japan. Japan, (though still under debate), gave him the full governmental rights of the N.J.G, allowing him to decide the use of the Japanese Military, on strikes against European Nations and American Soil. Seeing this new threat, American and Britain, formed the Joint Strike Amer/Euro Forces, a union of the two countries in a combination of military forces. With this new combination, the Black Mist that once floated around their enemy's nations, now choked and concealed their enemies, leaving the half-demon known as Kaizer Ishimoura, to wander among the mist freely. With him wandering around, I ask you, all who are listening, are we safe from the threat of global war, are tensions so high that we might see the start of a new and revised modern World War II, and will this truly be the World War III that everyone is fearing. All these question, will be answered at eleven tonight, as we bring you to stunning footage of millitary troops, air, and armor moving into the once secluded islands, making it possible for Japan and Germany, to strike anywhere in the world. This is Adrianna for G.S.R.N, signing off."_

End of G.S.R.N News Introduction.

Demon of the Black Mist Chapter One- Mobilization

It was a cold, bone-chilling day in New Germany, Kaizer Ishimoura sat on his haunches watching the waves crash against the rock, more gravel than sand, beaches of the southern most island in the chain of islands that made up New Germany. This island was considered the smallest of the five islands the main center island that in which the rest jutted off from. Behind him stood the walls that N.J.G had constructed, sectioning off parts of the island, claming it as "military territory" and to everyone that lived on the island that basically made it "off limits".

"Man, I don't know what the military wants to do, Yamamoto's on my back about getting this place cleared off…"- he said, burying his head between his knees, as he sighed deeply. " But I kind of like the fact that this small little Island and its trees and abundance of rare plants, all of this proclaimed to "Yamamoto the Head Chief."

He scoffed as he though about how much his head advisor Yamamoto, (the chief of military operations in the area as selected by the N.J.G), thought how much power he had, when in fact he had very little. Kaizer Ishimoura had seen years of turmoil and worked for just about ever side of the battle that he had been dropped into, a mercenary of sorts. In his younger years, when his parents were still alive (they were pronounced dead at the scene of the accident where their car had ran a red light and was proclaimed to have gone into opposite traffic, flipping over and, as bystanders had said, "exploded"), he had been taught in the uses of Katana's (both long and short styles), dark martial arts and underground street fighting. When the case with his father and mother had been wrapped up, wakes and funerals proceeded and over and done with, Kaizer had been hand selected at age 19 by an undercover military agent, who was checking out all local bars and taking people to be drafted into their various "experiments". The agent mostly took bums, homeless and other wise single orphans. But something drawn the agent to Kaizer, maybe it was the fact that he was half-demon*(see notes sheet), mostly the people had been completely human (for the most fact). At first Kaizer declined drafting into the agent's recent operations, it was an easy one. Go into their lab, be injected with nanites, and see how you develop. If you survived, you could be drafted into the military's "soldier program", and be "paid a lot of money" was the thing that hooked Kaizer. If anyone else had been given that same situation, they would have probably taken the offer too, but _"would they survive?"_ Was the question. Plus, Kaizer had heard that the millitary did have better living conditions, and who wouldn't give up a chance to kill a couple thousand enemies of the nation


End file.
